The present invention relates to a lubricating device for lubricating an internal combustion engine irrespective of orientation, the device comprising a housing that forms a housing part of the internal combustion engine.
Lubricating devices of the abovementioned kind are known from the prior art, e.g. from EP 0 631 040 B1, in which lubrication takes place by means of a fuel-oil mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,079 B1 also discloses a lubricating device in which oil is sucked in at the free end by means of a flexible hose provided with a weight.
However, the disadvantage of the known lubricating devices is that they have a complex, heavy design or deliberately burn oil during operation. Adequate lubrication of the internal combustion engine with comparatively low exhaust gas emissions is not always ensured.
The object of the invention is to make it possible to reliably lubricate an internal combustion engine, irrespective of its orientation, by means of simple constructive means. It is desirable to implement circulating lubrication.